A Christmas Peace
by captainkodak1
Summary: Will there be a Christmas peace between Drakken, Shego, Kim and Ron?  If not what will the consequences be?


Kim Possible and the other characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

**A Christmas Peace?**

Ron stood in the door of the Global Justice transport waiting for the signal to jump. He looked out in the darkness of the evening. It was snowing, the flakes felt like needles as they struck his face. He turned his face from the wind to look back in the plane. The jump light had started to blink, when it came full on it was time to jump. Kim waited right behind Ron ready to jump right after him. She was pleasantly surprised when he offered to jump first. She had gone over to him and given him a big hug. "Thanks for taking the lead Ron, I really appreciate it."

"Sorry to bust your bubble Kim, but it's more like I might need a shove to get out the door and if someone is going to kick me in the butt to get me out the door I rather it be you" Kim giggled and laughed. "Still Ron, I really appreciate it. Let's get ready"

Ron now stood in the door watching the jump lamp. Kim's arms were at his side on his hips. Her front was pressed into his back. Even in the freezing wind her touch warmed him. Kim felt Ron tense under her touch. She moved closer to him, both to be ready to jump with him and just to be close to him. The lamp turned steady and Ron jumped without a word with Kim right behind him.

Ron's chute opened with a soft pop and he started to drift down into the night with the falling snow. It was Christmas Eve. Ron knew that Kim was majorly bummed out at Drakken for pulling something this time of year. Normally the two couples called a truce this time of year. But not now. Ron was trying to help end the mission as quick as they could so Kim could get back to her family and their Christmas celebration. He knew that he would have to do a lot more than he normally did to get this mission to a close quickly. He worried about Kim, when Kim was a mad as she was now she didn't always think clearly. She might charge into a situation that she might not be prepared to handle.

His lowlight goggles showed the ground coming up quickly. He bent his knees to get ready for the impact with the ground. He landed with a soft thump as he pulled on the control handles at the proper time to flare his chute allowing him to land standing up. His feet were buried in the deep snow as his chute collapsed behind him. He started to remove his harness as he looked around for Kim. Then he heard a loud THUMP and a soft "OFFGH". He ran toward the noise to see Kim getting up off her face. Apparently she had misjudged her landing and ended up going face first into the snow. He helped her stand and started to brush the snow off of her. He looked into her face, and laughed softly. Her goggles were completely packed with snow and she was tangled in the shroud lines of her chute. "Stand still, KP, let me help" he said. She let out a little growl as he cleaned off her goggles and untangled her. "Amp down KP, every landing can't be perfect"

"Ron" she said with an edge to her voice.

"YYeeessss" Ron replied with a smooth normal voice.

"Sorry, Ron, your right." Kim said in a normal voice. "I am just bummed out with it being Christmas and all"

"No, prob, KP. Let's go get Drakken."

**Drakken's Lair**

Kim and Ron slowly entered the lair. They moved quietly toward the doors to the main lab where they heard the voices of Drakken and Shego. Ron could hear Kim growling.

"Ah, Kim, let's amp down a little bit. Let's find out what is going on before we charge in there." Ron whispered.

"You wait and find out what's going on if you want. I charging in there and wipe the floor with the two of them for breaking up my Christmas" Kim growled.

"KP, WAIT!" Ron yelled as Kim ran through the doors to the lab. "OH, MAN, this is not good." Ron said as he ran after Kim.

**LATER**

Kim walked slowly through the remains of the lab. Ron's body lay on the floor near the remains of the laser that he had short circuited and blown up.

Kim knelt beside Ron. "Ron?" she called, her voice shaking. "Ron?" she called again, her voice cracking.

"I'm here KP" Ron answered in a weak voice.

"Oh, Ron, you're alive!" Kim squealed.

"You have to be alive to hurt, and boy do I ever hurt!" mumbled Ron.

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator. Wade face appeared on the screen. "Wade" Kim said in a shaking voice. "Ron's hurt, we need help bad and now."

"On the way, Kim. What happened to Drakken?" Wade asked.

"We stopped him, but Ron got hurt in the process. Ron saved me, and …. and he saved Shego."

"SHEGO! What happened Kim?" Wade asked.

"I…I wasn't thinking right tonight. I charged in without checking out the situation. Drakken and Shego were working on a large laser. Drakken was working on the targeting computer for the laser and when I charged in he jumped and started the targeting sequence. Drakken's weapon went crazy and was shooting laser blasts all over the place and it shot a beam at Shego. Ron knocked her out of the way. He took the hit instead of Shego. Then he saw the laser had locked onto me. I had to keep dodging blasts but I slipped and fell. The laser locked on me again and got ready to fire. Ron had crawled to the controls and short circuited them. He couldn't get clear before it blew up. He got caught in the blast. Drakken and Shego escaped. Please, Wade get some help here fast." Kim said as her voice started to crack.

Wade typed quickly on his computer. "Help is on the way, Kim. I scanned Ron as we were talking. He has some broken bones and may have some internal injuries. Keep him comfortable; try not to move him too much."

"OK, Wade, thanks." Kim said.

Kim leaned over Ron and took his head into her lap. "Ron, stay with me Ron. Please."

Ron's eye flickered and gazed up to his best friend. "So not the drama, KP" He flinched and groaned.

"Pain?" asked Kim with worried eyes.

"No thank you, KP I have enough for right now" Ron said with a smile.

"Ronald Stoppable, how dare you joke at a time like this." Kim said crossly.

"I'll be okay, Kim." Ron whispered. He took one of Kim's hands in his own and held it to his chest. "Kim, can you do something for me?" he asked.

"Ron, you know I'll do anything for you" Kim said.

"Will you sing for me? I do love to hear you sing." Ron said.

"Wha..What do you want me to sing Ron?" she asked.

"Anything, I don't care." Ron said closing his eyes.

Kim sat with his head in her lap, stroking his hair. That unruly hair that was always sticking up. This was all her fault. She had been so mad at Drakken about this mission that she had ignored all reason. She had just charged in and because of that Drakken and Shego had escaped and her life long friend was lying on the floor, maybe dying in her arms.

She remembered a song that she had recently learned and with a shaking voice began to sing. Her clear soprano voice gained strength was she sang and filled the room.

**The lyrics to Let there be Peace on Earth were removed at request of Fanfiction.**

As Kim began the second part of the song a second soprano voice joined her and began to sing in harmony with her. Kim turned her head as she continued to sing. Shego stepped from out of the shadows. She was carrying a medical kit. The two young women continued to sing. They sang the song together over the young man who had risked his own life to protect them both, friend and enemy.

**The lyrics to Let there be Peace on Earth were removed at request of Fanfiction.**

"Shego, what are you doing here?" Kim asked. Tears filling her face.

"Your dopey, sidekick did something I never expected." said Shego quietly. "He risked his own life to save mine. No one has ever done that and he is supposed to be my enemy." She pulled out the medical kit and started to tend to Ron.

"Why, Shego, why are you helping us?" Kim asked.

"Call it another Christmas truce. Your sidekick here may not celebrate Christmas, but he knows the meaning of the season, peace, love, caring." Shego said with a whisper as she worked on Ron. "I never thought I would get a lesson in life from the buffoon."

"He's not a buffoon, and he's not my sidekick. He's my friend and my partner." Kim said as she looked down at Ron.

Shego stopped and looked over at Kim and smiled. "You are right about that, Kimmie, about time you realized that."

Kim's face winced at the rebuke. "I guess I deserved that."

"Maybe, Kim, maybe you didn't. You do deserve him. You may be my enemy, and you may be the biggest pain the rear end I have ever had the pleasure to know. But everyone deserves a true friend and that is what you are holding in your hands young lady. Like I said, this is a Christmas peace. I am not about to let the guy who saved my skin die. Second, … second this dope has shown me something I have not seen in a long time. A heart willing to make a true sacrifice. No matter how bad I am, he was willing to risk his life for me. Isn't that what this season is about?"

Shego stood and started to leave. "Shego?" Kim asked. "Where did you learn to sing like that. Where did you learn that song?"

Shego turned and looked back at Kim. "I guess I have a few things that might surprise even you Kim Possible. You might be pleased to know that I actually believe some of it. Ron will be okay until help arrives. I have to get back to Drakken. I knocked him cold when he tried to stop me from coming back to help. He is going to be a little sore at me, physically and mentally. Merry Christmas, Kim." Shego turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Ron stirred and opened his eyes. "Kim, what happened? I heard you singing, then did someone sing with you? It was so beautiful."

Kim leaned over and much to Ron's surprise gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ah, Kim. There is no mistletoe in here." Ron said.

She smiled and said with a huge grin. "Oh you just wait, next time I get you under some mistletoe I'll have a kiss for you. That was just a starter."

Kim saw a medical team from Global Justice running toward them. She looked at her friend "Merry Christmas, Ron"

"Merry Christmas, Kim" Ron said with a whisper.

**Later at Middleton Hospital**

Ron sat in a wheelchair in his room. His parents and Kim's parents were in the room with him.

"Where is Kim?" he asked.

"Oh, she said she had something to do" Mrs. Dr. P. with a smile. "She will be here in just a minute.

At that moment Kim entered the room carrying a large paper bag. "Hi, mom, this is the stuff I needed. Will you take care of it for me?"

"Sure I will, Kimmie" Mrs. Dr. P. said. Kim handed a large paper bag to her mom. Mrs. Dr. P. took the bag and went around the back of Ron and set the bag down. She then started to check Ron's IV pole.

Kim turned and knelt beside Ron's chair her emerald eyes just inches from Ron's face. "and how are you doing Mr. Stoppable?" she asked in a playful tone.

"I am doing pretty good, Kim" Ron said.

"Son, we will leave you two to talk" said Mr. Stoppable. "We will be back later this afternoon."

"We will see you out" said Mr. Dr. Possible as he took his wife's arm.

All four adults were smiling about something. Ron felt that there was a joke going on and he was to be the recipient of the joke. "Ahh, KP, what is going on?" He asked with a smile.

"Well,do you remember what I said to you in Drakken's lair about the mistletoe." Kim said as she eased into Ron's lap.

"Yye.yesss, but there is no mistletoe around here." Ron said a little nervously.

"You best check again Ron. Look over your head" Kim said with a smile.

Ron leaned his head back and there hanging from an IV pole was a bunch of mistletoe the size of a basketball. Apparently that bag Kim had brought into the room had held the mistletoe. Kim's mom had placed it on the IV pole behind him and rolled it up over him.

Ron brought his head back down to see Kim's smiling face within inches of his. "Mistletoe, huh"

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable and for me the bigger the mistletoe the bigger the kiss" Kim said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All I can say is one thing, Kim" Ron said.

"And what is that?" Kim asked.

"Booyah" as he pulled Kim into a kiss.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone. I was in my car just the other day when I heard this song on the radio. I thought it would make a good basis of a story. Kim is sometimes a little in a hurry to get a mission done and jumps into situations sometimes that a little thinking and planning might have helped. I thought to put her in that situation and the consequences of it. I also thought about the mistletoe scene from "A Possible Christmas" and expanded that for this story. Just a one shot. I'll get back to the "I am" series now. I am working on Monique. 


End file.
